The Dark Legacy
by Htress
Summary: Post AC. Delivery service is going well, Geostigma is gone, everything is fine, no? Well not exactly. A new danger lurks in the dark corners of Edge, and neither Cloud or Vincent can escape it. Can Tifa and co. save them on time? Yaoi in later chapters.
1. Ignition of Dark Fire

The Dark Legacy

Chapter one

Ignition of Dark Fire

In a recluse area under the old capital of Midgar, a small reactor suddenly came back to life, roaring gently, basking the complex in an eerie greenish light. The twisted metal around the building provided a good camouflage for the stairway a man carrying a heavy burden was currently descending. He stopped at ground level, flipping open a small panel and punching a code to open the door. He silently slipped in, maintaining his iron grip on the prize he carried. It took him several hours to retrieve it, many efforts, and so close to the goal he would not let him escape. Monitors showed him the activities inside had stopped and that his assistants were waiting for his arrival. He passed through the hall, reaching a console where he entered a serial of co-ordinates, and two hidden doors opened. One lead to a holding cell room; it as small, cramped even, and the other one served as a link to the testing area. The Mako pumped by the reactor ran through numerous tubes, creating the strange lighting, the monitors flashing blue just added to the already creepy ambience.

The half dead body was dragged in the room unceremoniously by the man wearing a white lab coat and dark green pants. His full-face goggles prevented the other assistants from seeing his eyes and smirk, though they could easily tell he was in a good mood. The room around him fell silent, apart from the sounds of the machines, then soft murmurs filled the void and the man suddenly dumped his heavy bundle. Blood quickly pooled on the floor, coming from the multiple lacerations and severe injuries the man had suffered.

«Professor Dover, do you-»

«I need him alive. Make sure he doesn't escape and prepare samples of XTP-3 for both of our targets. We must gather all the specimens before phase one.»

«Yes Professor.»

Three other men moved from their previous positions to reach the wounded man laying on the cold floor. The metallic sound of their boots hitting the iron floor resonated through the lab as they walked, busying themselves with the task at hand. Professor Dover observed his subordinates as he went back to his previous experiment. He was currently observing the effects of XTP-3 on different rats. The first three seemed to behave as usual. As he was recording the results, he heard the first signs that his captive had begun to wake, realising where he was. By the sound, he was struggling and he heard Janii, his main assistant, shout that he needed a massive dose of tranquilliser. A sadistic smirk curved his lips as he swiftly took his scalpel and killed the first of the monitor rat. Even though he was working on the rodent, his attention was peaked by the fight going on in the other room.

«Interesting…»

After finishing the dissection and after he made sure he had all the samples from every organ he needed, he moved on to the other cage. The three other rats were twitching, hardly moving. Those were Mako-irradiated rats, to which a pure dose of the XTP-3 had been administrated.

«Mako-induced rats are indeed rendered powerless. Excellent.»

He picked one out of his cage, then, in one quick move, broke his neck. And as he started the dissection, he could hear his next test subject scream as he as finally was restrained and put into a cell. And Professor Dover laughed in delight; he couldn't have dreamed at having this prized specimen at hand.

**********

Since a few days now there seemed to be a drastic augmentation of deliveries for the service Cloud offered. He was on the road most of the time, and when he was back home, it was only to plan the trip for the next day. So it was no wonder that Tifa finally found him fast asleep on his desk at the end of the week. She was about to wake him when the PHS suddenly rang, and the fighter/barmaid hurriedly picked it up before skipping outside of the room.

«Strife Delivery Service, how can I help you? Oh… um… yes, where are you already? Mkay, yes, that can be done tomorrow! Thank you!»

She shut down the phone after that call, turning on her heels to escape downstairs when she heard a tired voice calling her. Passing her head in the doorway, she saw Cloud looking at her with half-closed eyes. He was still slouched over his desk, head slightly turned, a green stick-on paper caught in his dishevelled hair.

«Where do I have to go?»

«Oh, to the post office, and then to M. Winsk house. He wants you to retrieve his package. Since it is the only call you got today, why not take a day off tomorrow after that delivery? You could use it…»

The blond nodded, returning to his previous task; nuzzling the paper on his desk. The fighter chuckled.

«By the way, I think I heard your bed calling…»

*******

As Cloud was about to leave house, the old man called him back.

«Young man, surely you have time to enjoy this package with me? Wutaian tea is so rare and much more appreciated with company…»

The blond, caught off guard, nodded, a little uneasy, and followed the old Winsk. He listened to him chit-chat about everything, making his best to finish his tea as fast as he could, nodding and acquiescing from time to time. When finally his cup was empty, he excused himself and left the old man, thanking him for the tea. As soon as the blond was gone, the 'old' man retired his disguise and grabbed a PHS.

«Professor, the first specimen had been successfully approached. XTP-3 has been administrated along with the retard agent.»

«Excellent. This specimen is noted to react unusually fast to it, keep an eye on it.»

«Yes, Professor.»

********

Cloud came back almost an hour and a half after leaving for 's house. He looked tired, and went straight for the garage. Tifa followed, as he got out wax and old washcloths, proceeding to give Fenrir a much needed tune-up. He began to dust the bike, unlatching the wheels and mounting in onto a special rack, intent to dust everything off, wash it clean, lubricate to perfection and shine it until it looked like new. The barmaid sighed; she couldn't understand how exerting himself on a task like that would make him relax!

After two hours, Cloud returned into the bar, looking like he had met a truck head-on. Without even turning back or saying anything, he trudged to the staircase and disappeared in his bedroom. It would not have been that bad if Tifa didn't heard a crashing noise seconds after he had closed the door. She hurriedly climbed the stairs, not even bothering to knock and barged in. The blond was trying to get back up, gripping the sheets of his bed, as if he had difficulties to stand up.

«Cloud! Are you ok?»

She ran up to him, grabbing his free arm to help him. He seemed in pain, somehow, because he simply went with her without resisting. Tifa sat him on the bed, when she finally heard him whisper to close the lights. As soon as she stood up, Cloud dropped on the bed, holding his head with both hands.

«What's the matter?» she repeated, this time softer, «you look like you suddenly got a nasty headache…»

Cloud nodded, immediately hissing in protest as his head throbbed painfully. Slowly, carefully, he rolled onto his side, wondering when was the last time he had such a migraine… which he was sure it went back to his time in the Shinra army. He felt Tifa's hand close around his shaking one in which she slipped two tablets. Grateful for some kind of relief, he swallowed them, wishing for it to take effect rapidly.

*******

There was an enormous flash, then the screaming began anew. Suspended between two round platforms, hands and ankles cuffed to the sides, the man could only try to arch his way out. But the cuffs would just not give away. There were countless of wires being tied to him, wires that carried energy. Energy that was currently coursing through him, sending jolts of tremendous pain through his limbs, labouring his head with throbbing pulsations which threatened to split his skull in two. He felt his body being rotated, arms and legs slowly being lowered on the cold metal table, still forcing the energy to move freely through him. Four more metal contraptions locked him in place. Platforms now moving to both ends of the table, he was able to see above him; what seemed like a half-cylinder glass cover was descending on him… He suddenly felt painful pricks under the contraptions, then the world went completely green, then black. But it remained painful.

********

Since Cloud had come back from the garage, Tifa checked on him a few times already, and the blond seemed just to worsen every time she did. Now she just couldn't leave him, seeing how bad it was. At first she thought of a migraine, then it turned sour after an hour. The blond started to /complain/, of all things. He was sweating and trembling at first, feeling unusually cold, demanding to be warmed up by all means. She had brought him blankets, prepared tea and even tried to shove him into a scalding hot shower, but nothing seemed to work. Trembling turned into all-out muscular cramps, painfully pinning the blond to his bed.

And there she was, trying to help Cloud by massaging his sore body when he suddenly tensed, gritting his teeth to prevent himself form screaming. Immediately the fighter stopped what she was doing and grabbed his hand.

«Cloud! What's going on?!?»

Blue eyes glassed over by pain just looked at her while the wave subsided a little, then said something that would scare Tifa for the first time in years.

«… everything… hurts… ugh!»

His body thrashed upward all of a sudden, and this time he could not prevent the blood-chilling scream that followed, heart racing like crazy, breathing coming out in painful pants while his mind was slowly beginning to fog up. Convulsions threatening to shut him off completely, Cloud managed to get a weak hold onto reality.

«… help… me…»

********

The medics came in, rushing upstairs to where Tifa was calling from. Cloud was still on his bed, howling in pain, unable to move more than his trembling would allow… One of the medics grabbed his arm, making him scream even louder. They didn't seem surprised by his behaviour, nor by the evident discomfort in which Cloud was obviously in. Both of them pinned him to the bed, even though he couldn't move and began to examine him, then forcefully they pried his eyes open.

«He's really reacting to it faster than anyone…»

«Even with the retarding agent… Look, his muscles already stiffened from the...»

«Hey! What're you doing? He's hurt! Stop it!»

One of the man reached for a pouch he carried, and picked up a syringe and a vial filled with a light blue liquid. Quickly he injected the medication, which worked pretty fast. Cloud's eyes immediately closed.

«Let's take him back. And take care of her.»

The man to her left moved so fast she didn't have time to react. Next thing she knew, is that everything suddenly turned black.

*******

High above the continent, a very greased up Vincent Valentine got out of the engine room of the Sierra. A minor repair in mid-flight was now nothing to the new mechanic that Cid had personally trained. Vincent liked to work with the gruff man, who gave him a new purpose, and a way to be useful, as he had put it. They were supposed to land near Edge two hours ago, but due to the mechanical problem, it has been delayed. Vincent sighed and walked up to the main floor.

Cid was currently on the deck, organising the landing and the cargo shipping. Cloud would come to help them for that, but he couldn't get a hold either of him or of Tifa. Which was strange. Scratching his neck, he chewed nervously on his cigarette butt. He had a nagging feeling about this.

«Something on your mind, chief?»

Said chief sighed, reaching up to readjust his ever-present flight goggles, a gesture that told Vincent he was right. Whenever Cid worried about something, he would fidget mindlessly with it, and if he was beyond worried, he'd pull them off to scratch the sides of his head. So far, so good, Vincent told himself.

«Fucking knuckle-head won't answer the damn phone!»

«You tried Tifa's phone?»

«Yeah… still n'thing. I don't like this shit for a second… You called'em yesterday?»

Vincent nodded. He talked to Tifa yesterday, and she had told him Cloud was currently resting. Apparently he was suffering from a nasty migraine.

«Tifa told me he had a bad migraine yesterday. Maybe it is still a problem today…»

The pilot seemed to ponder on this, leaving his goggles be, but still chewed the cigarette butt like a madman. Vincent rolled his eyes and reached with his good hand for his shoulder. Over the previous months, he had developed the skills to calm Cid down, skills that came from the numerous observations he did. It was strange, really, that the blond pilot would relax whenever he would touch his right shoulder. And again, it worked. Cid spat out the butt and visibly relaxed.

«Ma… y'surely right. If the kid's not feelin' well, might as well start without him.»

With that, he replaced the goggles and prepared the ship for the landing. Leaving Vincent with the nagging feeling that something wasn't quite right. But for now, they must land, empty the cargo bay and secure the ship. He would have time to worry later.

*******

By the time they were to move the last crate, members of the WRO came in, escorting Reeve and a WRO officer. Cid and Vincent looked at each other with a hint of confusion before calling off everything. Reeve seemed agitated, at the least, and the presence of an officer announced nothing good.

«Could we go somewhere more private? I need to talk to you two…»

Cid lead them to the conference room on board. That's where the officer began to talk.

«Earlier today the emergency line of Edge received a call from Tifa Lockheart asking for immediate medical attention. From what the 9-1-1 operator told us, her friend was in tremendous pain. By the time the medics arrived, they found miss Lockheart unconscious on the floor of the bedroom, with two children, unarmed.»

«She is still recovering from a drug that was used to subdue her. According to the children, a man named Cloud was abducted by two strange people, dressed as medics.»

Cid and Vincent could only listen with mouths agape.

*******

When he came back around, the world seemed to have changed. The bed felt like… felt more like the floor, really… as his senses were returning, he realised that the pain had faded to a dull ache. He had a bad taste in his mouth. Then he tried to move his arms; they felt like molten lead. But the metallic clicking made his eyes open in an instant. Looking down at his wrist Cloud found them restrained by large, heavy wrist cuffs, chained to a metal pike driven into the ground. No matter how hard he tried to lift his arms, he couldn't. He was lying on his side, on the bare floor, and all he now could see in front of him was the outlines of what seemed like a holding cell basking in an eerie greenish-blue light. Suddenly he heard a little buzzing sound, and his right shoulder suddenly felt like it was on fire. His body jerked forward, his teeth clenching painfully, hissing as the pain became more acute.

«Breathe… it's the only way… to endure…»

After what seemed an eternity, the burning sensation lessened, his vision cleared a little and the stiffness in his muscles wore off enough for him to painfully push himself up. He had a better view of his surroundings, now, and deep down he wished it was a dream… The man with the lab coat adjusted his glasses and smiled at him. Cloud's eyes widened in irrational fear and he suddenly reared backward into the man that had spoken to him before. The black eyes narrowed behind the goggles, lips curving upward in a cruel smile.

«Perfect. Only one specimen to go…»

*******

Vincent and Cid just didn't know what to do. Now that Tifa was awake and able to go back home, Reeve and the WRO were trying to find a lead from which they could start looking for Cloud. So far, they did not receive any ransom demand, and there was nothing that could tell them where to go… The fighter was still a little uneasy on her legs, so Vincent had helped her into the armchair and was currently in the kitchen making some tea. He came back with a full pot and numerous cups for everyone.

«Well, they came in, asking where was Cloud… When they saw him, it was odd, really, they began talking about him reacting faster than anyone, and something else… I didn't understand very well, and then they jumped on me…»

Reeve tended her a tea cup full of steaming liquid.

«Well, we did find traces of the component they used on you… The analyses aren't done yet, but once they finish, maybe we will have a lead, then… Just take it easy for now.»

She nodded, and Cid excused himself, going outside for a minute. The pilot smoked a lot less since a few weeks, now, but in moments like this, he /needed/ a smoke. There were plenty of WRO soldiers outside, patrolling around the military vehicles, and Cid shook his head. The cargo they had taken in was really important to Reeve. Mechanical parts, dehydrated food and such. His ship was a few miles away resting after a long trip… Tomorrow he would have to go look for the part they needed to fully repair the auxiliary motor… He exhaled one last puff of smoke and turned to get back in. Something moved behind him, and everything suddenly turned black.

******

After an hour or so, Reeve helped Tifa climb the stairs so she could rest a little more and Vincent was cleaning the cups when he noticed Cid's absence. Something with the ship maybe? He grabbed his PHS and dialled his number. No answer. Odd. Maybe he was busy in the motor compartment… He called the pilot and asked if the Captain was currently working in the engine room, but he wasn't even onboard. Now Vincent was worried, and rushed outside, thinking that maybe he suddenly had a fainting spell like the other day. It didn't take long for him to spot the older blond, slouched over the railing of the balcony. The ex-Turk ran up to him, immediately looking for any sign of sickness, but he found out with an odd relief that Cid was conscious. But before he could help him, his senses went on red alert and a salve of shots came from the left, aimed directly at Cid. There was little time to take a decision and instead of dodging and retaliating, Vincent took upon himself to protect Cid by shielding him with his body. He expected a searing pain and a lot of blood, but certainly not a sudden numbness spreading awfully fast form the tiny pricks that made their way through his cloak. He had an awfully familiar feeling stirring in his gut just as he saw the man coming out of the darkness…

«Mister Valentine, finally…», he whispered, «We found you.»

With a relative relief, he thought that at least, he would know where Cloud was…

********

He didn't know how long he had been out, or why his throat was so raw. He felt drained and overall weak. All he remembered was a cold metal table… There was an odd sensation in his back, pain even, from the confused state he was in, the blond couldn't quite recognize anything yet. He knew he was moving, well shaking like crazy, something close to convulsing, even. His left shoulder felt heavy and as the fog started to clear, his nerves began to shower him in alert signals; his left arm was unresponsive, the shoulder was like a massive ball of fire and his back just screamed from an open wound he was now sure he had. Blue eyes closed in a vain attempt to dampen everything, but he groaned loudly through gritted teeth. When he attempted to roll over, a firm grip on his torso prevented him to do so.

«Don't», the voice commanded, «You're going to squash it if you're not careful. I'll help you sit up; leaning on something will help you…»

The hand then moved to his lower back while another circled his right shoulder (so blissfully intact, he would notice) and the man behind him began to pull him up. Suddenly, whatever was making his back so painful /moved/ and this time, realising it was /coming out/ of his shoulder, Cloud couldn't hold the agonizing scream that came out, or neither the content of his stomach to slip past his lips. When his head stopped spinning, he was at least grateful that his helper kept him from falling face first into the mess.

«I take this is the first time your wing comes out, am I right? »

That question triggered something in Cloud's mind. This man seemed to know too much for someone who were locked in this… whatever place that was. He didn't have wings, and he didn't know where that sort of question came from. His eyesight finally focused on this man, well part of it since he was leaning on his arm, but the silver strand coming from his head was a deadly give-away. There was a sudden knot in his stomach, but not from fear, and only one word slipped through his lips, anger evident and easy to interpreter.

« Why…? »

The man seemed to ponder a few moments, and the sigh that followed confirmed to Cloud one thing; Sephiroth was nervous at the least. He could feel his shoulders sagging a little. There was an odd silence between them, interrupted only by the sound of a far off generator sputtering to life, making the blue-green glow quiver.

« Why am I here?», he started, «Why am I not dead? Why are /you/ here? Why… *sigh* there is too many why's and much more because that we don't have time or the luxury to discuss right now, Cloud. All I know is this; I remember going on a mission to Nibelheim with you and Zack, the Mansion and the mountain trek, but the rest… is a total blur to me, as if…»

There was a hint of pain through the confusion, Cloud noted, and for the first time since the Meteor chase, the blond was starting to believe that the General had been completely taken over and manipulated by Jenova.

«I woke up here, surrounded by scientists. I overheard them talking about you. Something went wrong at Nibelheim and Hojo captured you, am I right? »

Cloud shuddered at the mention of the madman, which confirmed to Sephiroth he was indeed on the right path.

«I will tell you what I was able to understand from them, but I need you to answer a few of questions of my own…»

*******

Saying that Cid had difficulties to crawl back to the door was an understatement. From the moment he had been struck, he haven't been able to move an inch, so he was currently laying half way between the porch and the door, trying desperately to get some attention when the goddamn thing finally opened and Reeve stepped out.

« Vincent? Is everything al- CID! Officier Dewley! Call the medics NOW!! »

He rushed to the pilot's prone form, sighing in relief when he realised his eyes were open. Immediately, he began to shower him with questions, to which the poor Cid could only answer by frustrated puffs of air. Even his vocal cords were out of commission. The rest happened very quickly, and a few hours later, after recovering from the attack, he was finally able to answer.

«Would ya just shaddup for a sec! I dunno what fuckin' happened to me, 'k? Vince came to get me, I heard a shot, then someone talking to him and a thud. I saw fuckin' nothing!»

«You mean they got Vincent now?!? »

«Either that or he changed into a fuckin' bat and /flew away/, Reeve! », he grumbled back.

Just then another WRO officer knocked at the door and asked to talk to Reeve in private. The administrator came back a few minutes later, looking worried, and excused himself.

«There seems to be trouble in the Energy section. I need to check this out as soon as possible.»

If possible, Cid's ears perked up.

«Hey, I could lend you a hand, not like we can do much 'bout Spike or Vince for now… so wassup?»

Reeve sighed. Misery loves company, he told himself. As if he needed that now.

« It is not our energy core, Cid. But the team registered a pulse of energy near Midgar. The old generator there… the Mako generator, if it leaks, we could have more problems then we have now.»

«Then why d'you keep it up and runnin' ?»

«I didn't. That's what I want to know. You could be of precious help, if you can be out of here in two hours. Rufus has already sent a mission orders to the Turks. If you can make it on time, you'll be part of the expedition, too.»

«You'll keep me updated if you find anythin' 'bout them?»

The stern man nodded. He made a mental note to ask help from Barret, Nanaki and Yuffie, too. They would want to take part in the investigation when he would tell them about Cloud and Vincent. If Tifa didn't tell them already…

Ignition of Dark Fire

Author's note

Hehehehe…. I'm back. SO how did you like it so far? Dark enough? Twisted enough? Believe it, you ain't see nothing yet. See ya!!!!

Htress


	2. Unleashing of the Calalmity

The Dark Legacy

Chapter Two

Unleashing of the Calamity

The incessant ringing of his cellphone half woke him from a very deep sleep, and a dishevelled head poked his way through the sheet, (or was it the laundry he had to do this morning?) followed by a hand groping his way to the noisy offender. After what seemed an hour of intensive research, he picked it from where he had left it the day before (somewhere between the trash can and another pile of due laundry). A tired green eye finally decided to split open to look at whoever was calling him at that time of the night.

«Yo, Boss-ban… told yoo was sig for real, yo…»

There was a sigh at the other end of the phone.

« I know, Reno, I am the one that sent you back home yesterday, remember? Anyway. Something popped up, though, and I need you now. Think you can drive the chopper if I give you 2 hours to prepare yourself?»

The redhead rubbed his twin scars and yawned loudly. He absently picked up the elephant-sized tablets lying on his bedside table and proceeded to lift himself from the mess that was currently his bed. What he partially did by leaning on his elbow.

« Yeah… zust *achoo!* gimme time to pag m'self full of bedicine, an I'll be right over…» he said, eying said medicine evilly.

« Oh, Reno… Don't forget to shower, I can smell you from here…»

The line went flat and Reno plopped down as well, helped through that by the increasing pain in his temples, muttering something along the lines of 'fuck you Tseng' as he slid off the bed and dragged his sorry flu-ridden ass toward the cramped bathroom. To shower… and at the pace he was currently going, two hours may not be enough.

********

The ride had been bumpy, but they finally made it to old Midgar in one piece. Tseng, Rude and Cid hopped down the helicopter with a map in hand, weapons, materia and armour ready. With a possible leak, monster could quickly circle them, so they had to be prepared. The city had suffered a lot, both from Meteor and the last battle Cloud fought with Kadaj/Sephiroth on the Shinra tower, and the structure was frail in more places than they thought. The trek to the Generator #4 was hard, long and testing. At the end of the day, they reached their goal, the chopper unable to land in this part of the city.

The facility still glowed faintly of the typical greenish light that accompanied the Lifestream wherever it was, like in Aerith's church, where the pond there at night reflected a soothing aquamarine glow. Even though the WRO tried to shut down all the generators, this one was situated in a more remote place, where the debris and the fragile structures made it even more dangerous for a lot of people to built protective domes over the bubbling Mako pools. The original construction plans, however, showed that the Mako Reactor 4 had the longest pipes, twice as long as the other ones, because the Sector 4 was actually overlapping a lone hill in the plains. But the Mako pool below was of the highest purity, and that's why Shinra decided to build Midgar over it anyway.

« Only Mako from this Reactor was used in the SOLDIER infusion and the Turk training program.», Tseng informed them.

Finding the entrance was not, however, that much of a problem, Cid noticed, because the plan was very detailed. Gaining entrance, though, proved to be a challenge. With no energy left to lift the heavy metal door, they had to dig around for a few components that the pilot used in the making of a makeshift battery. Connecting the old wires to the datapad of the door, the blond hoped they were okay to pass on the current of Rude's taser into it.

« You get back, 'k? If it fuckin' fries up both, one of us will be able to call backup… Now, here goes nothin'…»

Rude nodded and the taser flickered, sending a charge into the battery and into the datapad… which worked long enough for Tseng to type in the code and open the door almost 5 inches long. Rude had to push it out of the way, but they were able to get access to the reactor.

********

Sephiroth woke up as soon as he sensed something different in the air. The quiet humming of the distant generators had disappeared and was now replaced by a familiar yet dreadful alarm; the energy platform was descending. When it locked into place, he shook Cloud, still slouched half-over him, to see if he had received an injection while he was resting. With relief, he watched him slowly come back to his senses. The magnetic doors were pushed open, letting in two lab assistants supporting a hunched figure between them, whose shoes scrapped the floor in a shrill protest. They walked past the cell, taking their prisoner to the platform.

After a few loud clicking noises, the grinding of the platform resumed. Cloud began to shake under him, anticipating the cries and the agony that was to come. Only, when their newest victim woke up, not only did Sephiroth heard the screams, but began to feel the pain physically. Along with Cloud, who suddenly arched and moaned as a particular loud crack was heard. His breath shortened and his left side exploded in pain, paralysing him. The blue, eerie cell shifted before his eyes, flashes of fire, blood and latent whispers tore up his mind for a few moments… or so he thought.

When he focused back into the room, Cloud had rolled down on his stomach, while he was lying on his left side. His hand was immersed in something wet and sticky. The excruciating pain had turned to a dull ache, now, but he still felt like his side was on fire. He tried to lift his arm to gaze at the blood he presumed was smeared on his hand… but he remembered that the heavy shackles prevented this so instead he turned his head to look directly, even if the movement jarred to life the pain in his side. His eyes went wide as saucers when he realised that the black, sticky substance couldn't possibly be blood…

********

«What the fuck is that!?!» Cid exclaimed, «This ain't no normal Mako pipe, not accordin' to yer plans… Plus, this lookin' more recent than the other ones…»

Tseng stood up and looked around the old reactor core. Pipes. Everywhere. And the plan he had only showed the main ones. How could he discern what was supposed to be and what wasn't? Everything looked old and he was sure that the construction plans could help them confirm that Cid's 'feeling' on this particular pipe was founded. He clicked his pen and started drawing, trying to find where the damn thing was coming out, or in for that matter.

«Rude, go over there and draw the pipes, would you? Maybe Rufus was right. Someone might still use that Mako reactor and we have to find out who it is, and where those lines are heading.»

The bald Turk did as he was told and headed toward the back of the main room, and he could hear the pilot do the same while muttering something about plumbing and a cigarette. They were quickly absorbed in their tasks, and no one noticed the green mist slowly raising from the depths of the reactor until it was too late. Cid was the first one to fall into a strangling coughing fit, and when Rude realised in what they were swimming, he did not had the chance to get the pilot out of there before collapsing next to Tseng, who just had the time to reach for his panic button lodged in his ear set. The Wutaian crawled a few meter more, and then everything turned fuzzy.

*******

The lab assistants dumped their charges onto the metal tables. Legs strapped first, so they could lift the torso and plug the tubing, the extractors and the different sensors that would need monitoring form the main platform. Professor Dover was looming over Cloud with an interested smirk, poking at the diseased arm with satisfaction. When his drugged patient started to squirm, the most he could do with the Mako-fortified agent in his system, he grabbed the wing, laid it out swiftly and bolted it in place with a sturdy metal clasp. The sound of boots coming up hurriedly distracted him from inflicting more pain to his victim and he sighed, exasperated. He faced the men with an annoyed grunt, and their worried expression only confirmed what he already knew; the invaders had escaped.

«Professor, when we-»

«You don't have them. I told you to bring them back to me.» Dover said, adjusting his glasses.

«N-no but when we, well when the Mako mist was cleared, there were no signs of them!»

«Did you check the monitors?»

«Y-yes, professor… There was someone else. Just when the mist cleared out, another one, a redhead, entered and… he took them out of the reactor. The monitors shows that he left them outside the main entrance, well two of them are still there, so we believe he will come back for them sooner or-»

The man was cut short when a hand caught his collar and brought his face and inch from Dover's, whose disapproval was more than clear.

«We now have a problem, do we? A redhead, black-haired one and a bald man? What do you think they are, Finns? I will tell you what they are; WRO hound dogs, ex-Turks, but mostly, they are trouble. They did not find the passage this time, but they will come back. I suggest you reinforce the security of this facility or the next time they intrude into that reactor, I will ensure that you join your fallen friends in the mutating pits.»

Finns swallowed slowly, a bead of sweat travelling down his face.

«Sh-shall I release the s-spawns?» he asked warily as the hand released him.

«Yes. And ensure that the idiots monitoring the security cameras keep their minds and their eyes on those monitors.»

«Y-yes professor Dover.»

But the Professor wasn't even listening to him anymore, as he was moving toward the next table, were his most precious catch lay down. A small darkening bruise had started to spread from his left side, which was a good sign. Now all he had to do was quicken the process to spread the disease even more, and the third step of the final stage would start. With a gloved hand he circled the injury, and in a neat slice the scalpel let a black, viscous fluid out.

«Geostigma… perfect. Lars! Is Valentine responding to the disease?»

«Yes, Professor! Stigma detected in upper torso, right shoulder. Sir, what are we supposed to do with the wings?»

«Pin them down and make sure they won't move. Plus, it'll make them squirm a little more. Just. Like. This.»

The white wing in his hands was as suddenly strapped as Cloud's black one. One last time he adjusted his glasses and, like a pianist in front of an eager crowd, he took place behind his console and began testing the program. One by one, the outer lights closed, the blue was replaced by the green and the tables moved into positions. Only a gleam shining on his glasses showed when he was moving, the greenish glow outlining his maddening frame.

«Pumping Mako into the tubes»

«MFA effects ending in 1 minute»

«Descending culture swabs»

The glow intensified, mobile parts of machinery moved and people reeled behind smaller monitors. Professor Dover smiled as the automate voice announced the regular processing of the program.

«Starting of Mako injections at predetermined sites»

«Diseased fleshes swabbed, rotating specimens now»

«Creation of new infection sites»

«Weakening process engaged»

«Extraction started»

«MFA effect ending now»

«Vital signs for all specimen peaking, natural defence system stimulated»

And the chorus of screams that followed was music to his ears.

*********

«By the Planet! What happened!?! Reno, answer me!» Rufus screamed, shaking the poor thing that was currently Reno. «How did this happen?!?»

Only a racking cough answered him and the strawberry blonde soon became a support for the collapsing Turk, whose fit didn't seem to have an end. Rufus called Reno a few more times, but when the redhead fell on his knees too, he immediately called for medical attention. At first he thought he was victim of the Mako mist, too, but the doctor quickly asked for a blood sample and X-rays. Rufus asked to be placed there as well, so he could talk to the Turk as soon as possible.

«If you absolutely need to, sir, you will have to wear this. This one's a nasty case of flu, and he could contaminate you.»

Just as he was to agree and let the nurses help him with all the gear he needed to get into, his cell phone began ringing. Leaving for a moment the medical aisle of the WRO Headquarters, he picked it up to answer. It was Reeve, and he sounded, to say the least, worried.

********

Rufus was standing across the table in front of Reeve, eyes glued to the test results in front of him, disbelief marring his features. Those were the results of Tifa and Cid's blood test after their respective attacks. Both were Mako tainted, but what was even more shocking was the presence of the JENOVA gene, incomplete, but still…

«The gene, combined with Mako, neutralised their nervous system, causing a momentary shutdown of the conscious responses. The Mako itself tainted their bodies, rendering them temporary unable to normally function, feverish and confused. And it is not all… »

Rufus stood up from his wheelchair and slammed a fist onto the table.

«Enough!!! This is just enough! How far goes Hojo's corruption?!? Even dead…… I mean, we had to throw ourselves up at the front three times just to eliminate his first project, Sephiroth, without mentioning that he almost destroyed half the planet by the time we did… then Deepground, and now what?!?»

Reeve sighed, picked up a folder and tossed it on the table. A few photographs slipped out and Rufus shakily took them out once he sat back on his chair. What he saw just triggered a sudden need of slamming his head on the wooden table hard enough to split his skull in two.

«Elena just came back with those. Whatever is going on there, either these are horribly mutated survivors of the Meteor crash, or someone is really using the reactor for experiments… »

There was a loud bang, followed by a slight hiss. Reeve winced; that ought to hurt…

«And they got Cloud and Vincent…» came a muffled reply «Did I ever told you my father was a dim-wit asshole for even hiring that freak Hojo?»

Reeve nervously scratched the back of his neck.

«More than once, actually. And without Cloud and Vincent, we'll need the Turks, Cait Sith and everyone... We'll have to send the Sierra to Cosmo Canyon, North Corel and Wutai as soon as possible. Cid won't have his leave at least before a week, Reno is tied to his bed until this nasty flu decides to call it quits but Rude and Tseng shall be up to the task tomorrow. There is much to bet that both of them are somewhere into that reactor … Rufus?»

*Bang*

*******

Vincent woke up groggily to the same pain than all the times before. The floor looked inviting, if he could just let himself fall flat from where he was perched… His wings were stretching painfully backward, jarring his shoulder and right side. From here he could directly see Cloud's precarious position; the blond was laid awkwardly on the 'extractor', as they called it, and Vincent could feel every little scrape of flesh being torn away from his arm… and then the agonising burn of pure Mako. He did not need to hear the screams, Vincent's body was currently reacting by itself, trying to yank out his own arm from the shackles to escape the phantom pain. Cloud's ordeal finally stopped when he could not endure anymore and became totally limp on the table, the screams dying down. The pain did not, however, and Vincent bit his lower lip as he literally felt Cloud's biceps muscles being pushed apart, sliced through to remove part of it, then burned with Mako to close the wound. By then he was sweating thoroughly, unable to see clearly and choking. Minutes could have been hours, he didn't know, but when everything cleared again, his torture table was moving down, passing slightly to the left of the prone form of Sephiroth, while Cloud's table was moving up to his right. With dread he realised that he was next… Panicking, the only thing he would remember would be the cruel smile of the Professor Dover.

When he came back around, he was back into the holding cell, without the metals cuffs, though. Anyway, there were no need for them anymore, since his whole body was unresponsive at the best, paralysed at worst. He didn't dare to open his eyes, but he could feel the presence of Sephiroth and Cloud nearby. The blond's status, though, was preoccupying and when he started moaning in pain, he immediately felt something amiss in his arm. Red eyes shot open and he looked in front of him at the crawling blond, one arm stretched out in desperation, silently asking for help. Vincent willed himself to move and slowly lifted a hand to grab Cloud's.

«Hold on», he whispered hoarsely, «I've got you…»

He pulled the shaking blond to him, somehow getting rid of the invisible restrains he have felt before, leaning Cloud against him. His left arm was a total waste, and as soon as it moved, he screamed. By the look of the large purple bruise just above the elbow, and his over-sized wrist, Vincent knew both were broken. His shoulder was sagging with an odd angle, too. He had trashed a lot under the «testing», probably enough to dislocate his shoulder and brake his forearm in a vain attempt to free himself. It was now clear that Cloud was going into shock, his eyes rolling wildly and the ex-Turk needed to comfort him. Apart from the normal buzzing of the different reactors far off in the labs, all he could hear was the blond's low moans.

He took a moment to survey the cell and its surroundings. The usual blue lights were out, apart from those back in the far off sections, and he could only discern the shadow of one person in the corridor. The faint smell of coffee hanged in the air, and from that he guessed it was night time. He could act a little more freely when the Professor Dover wasn't around. Someone moved to his right, and soon Sephiroth was shakily gathering himself up, only to slump against Vincent, curling into a ball on his side. The ex-Turk could see the geostigma spreading on both of their bodies… oddly he noted that his own didn't seem to grow, but was slowly receding. A sudden cry from Cloud brought him back to his current task. Feeling both wills slowly loosing their grasp on reality, Vincent tried to keep them from hurting themselves even more.

«Just stay put… »

He suddenly stopped as a blinding pain hit him, tearing his head apart. He could hear a scream, his own, as he felt his skull being split in two, seeing the memories flying in his mind, the images, sounds, emotions… then the blackness. He jumped out of his skin when the inert body of Chaos was carelessly dumped in front of him, black blood pooling around it. From the blood another silhouette emerged, one of a headless woman, coming right at him with arms wide open.

I am finally awake, my son…

Unleasing of the Calamity

Author's notes

I'm planning to post this story as a 3 or 4 chapter book. I'm warning you; I am looking for nothing else than perfection…

See you soon in : Deadly Games


	3. Deadly games

The Dark Legacy

Chapter three:

Deadly Games

Cid groaned. He felt like shit, with a headache twice as big as the Sierra, and the fact that his eyes hurt whenever he opened them did not help. He knew there were people outside his room, but for a reason, he did not even have the strength to shout them to shut the fuck up. Then, the door opened and almost immediately the lights were turned off. Small relief, but he still felt like shit. Oh, and old, too. A thought that disgusted him right now.

«Cid?»

The pilot lifted weakly his arm to cover his face, muttering something that sounded like a swear.

«Reeve… shut yer trap for a sec…»

The administrator lowered his voice immediately and reached for the glass of water that have been placed purposefully on the bedside table. He was used to Cid's gruff voice, but now, he actually had difficulties to recognise his friend. They were in the medical aisle of the WRO Headquarters, and Reeve had ordered a very special treatment for the pilot. In fact, he was in the room normally reserved for him, and the best doctors were on his case. He reached for Cid's hand.

«Sorry about that… here.», he said, helping him with the water. «The doctors say that you should be out of here in about two weeks, if you don't react too badly to the Mako mist…»

«Feels like a few days more to sleep would do ol' me some good awright… but two weeks? Fuck…»

The water helping, the blond looked a little more aware, and Reeve took the chance to ask for a favour before Cid could slip into a long sleep again. After all, he was a mechanic, used to technical plans and such, and most of the ancient blue prints he had recovered from Shinra files were made by Scarlett and Heidegger. The pilot had worked with them both during the space program and could provide more information than any architect he could hire.

«Do you think you can help us with something?»

«Depends on what… right now I could kill for an aspirin…»

«Can you see clearly in the dark? I need your expertise in technical plans… I have uploaded some files and retrieved the drawings we found on Tseng and Rude, but, for the life of me, I can't find any sense with the original design of the reactor.»

Cid yawned, reached for his flight goggles, but found nothing and sighed. Usually Vincent would hand them to him… But now he was gone. So far, after the fight with Deepground and the clash with the remnant brothers, he has expressed the desire of staying on the Sierra. He had explained to Cid that he wanted to find another way of living. During their services for the WRO and the other trips they shared on the ship, they quickly developed a strong bond… And when Shera left one day, it's Vincent who picked up Cid's pieces over the place. Even gone drinking with him… always there. Right now he missed his hand on his shoulder… even more because he didn't have anything to chew on.

«Think we'll find Cloud 'n Vinny?»

«I hope so…» Whispered Reeve, «So far, we didn't receive any ransom demand… I fear for the worst…»

«Then, help me the f&?$ up, I'll see what I can do… and bring me a bucket of aspirin.»

Cloud had difficulties to breath since the geostigma had reached his torso. Only now, he knew he couldn't count on Vincent anymore. He couldn't reach him, in mind or physically. Since a while, now, he seemed… dead, for a lack of better word. But he knew Vincent was still there, his presence hadn't faded away, yet. But he wasn't responding to anything… Not even when they were coming. He had stopped counting the days since he was here, but he could tell that at least three days had passes since Vincent had that… seizure. Sephiroth was afraid of him, Cloud could feel it, but, as far as he would try, the man would not respond to anything.

They were now too weak to move, afflicted by geostigma, and constantly healed/drained for the processing of the rebirth, as they overheard. Sephiroth later told him that he supposed that meant a cloning process. They wanted to clone them, maybe for producing an army, an armed opposition to the WRO. And they probably wanted to clone the link, too, and this is why they needed Geostigma so badly. Even more surprising was that the ex-General knew Dover. He was a student of Professor Hojo, in charge of a project close to the Jenova Project and Deepground. A project by the name of 'Aurora Project' which fused both JENOVA cells infusion, massive Mako showering radiations and genetic transmutation. Genetically engineered soldier. Ultimately, SOLDIER was only the beginning, since they projected to use the genetic material of the best Mako-resistant SOLDIERS, the best fighters, the most proficient with materia, forcing it directly into the genes of new SOLDIER so that training would be practically useless. But if they could use the empathic link, the army would move like one man, which provided a certain advantage.

The bluish glow was intensifying, and Cloud knew Dover was bound to leave soon. He stayed put, watching as the labcoats walked out, until the last one closed the magnetic door with a hiss. Vincent remained slumped against the wall, but Sephiroth shuddered and heaved violently. The blond knew he was going down very fast, he could feel the geostigma spreading deeper than his own, but he knew too, that he was still awake. And cold. Somehow, he had to get to him and warm him up a little. Even if the chill air was getting to him, too.

«Seph… Seph, turn over… »

Slowly, with difficulty, Sephiroth complied, and Cloud could feel how much of his strength that cost him. The left side of his face was now covered by the black stain and his eye refused to open. He was pale, so pale and the pad monitoring his condition on his shoulder was currently flashing orange. When he started crawling, though, Cloud was surprised. He couldn't do that, it was too much for him!

«Stay there, you… ah, you're in no shape to… please…»

«You're cold», he whispered hoarsely, «Your arm is broken… I just… I… Ah!»

«Sephiroth!»

Time seemed to stop as the geostigma ravaged his body, pulsing, sending waves of painful fire through him, leaving the silver haired man panting for breath before he could resume into crawling to Cloud. He collapsed as soon as the blond could reach him.

«I just… I just don't want to die alone…»

The blond's eyes widened, he called Sephiroth a few times, but the silver haired man didn't respond. And the red light now flashing was scaring him.

Still there, but not there… Imprisoned inside his own mind, unable to act on his own, prisoner of a mental cage from which he cold not escape. Vincent could only try to see what was going on outside, but for now he was simply unable to. He felt the turmoil, the movement, the panic, the pain… he could feel, faintly, presences. But then all of a sudden, the cage closed in on him, his mind was assaulted by JENOVA and he recoiled back in pain. His mind turned suddenly toward Cid, for an unknown reason. But doing so just intensified the pain and the Calamity warned him.

«Be careful my son, if you fight me off, I'll have to kill that human, and even your brothers. Don't force me to… dispose of you…»

He had the impression that air couldn't fill his lungs, he was choking! His consciousness was fading into black, slowly…

«But then again,» he heard her whisper, «If you wish to see… I can allow you this privilege. If only for a while! Mwahahahahaha!»

Suddenly he was overwhelmed by the carnage; Sephiroth was laying face down in a puddle of black blood and Cloud was in a heap at his feet, one hand clawing at his throat and choking. Two lab assistants were dead, heads crushed against the wall. There was blood everywhere, and he was sure that if he had been in his body right now, he would have thrown up. He wanted to run to Sephiroth and Cloud and get them out of here, fast.

«No, no, no, my son! They deserve to stay here, as a punishment for their worthlessness. You will bow to my will, or this time, I won't be merciful toward your brothers…»

And he was promptly thrown back into his cage. He had no mean to reach out to Cloud and Sephiroth. There was only the blackness, a little like Nero's, but he just knew, he was condemned to live through the will of JENOVA. But he was a patient man. Like a good sniper he was, he would wait until she let her guard down to try to gain his body back, because unlike Sephiroth or Cloud, he was used to fight against mental opponents. He just had to make sure he wasn't endangering anyone. He was ready to play. Even if that meant that to get his body back, he would have to sacrifice himself.

There was a strange thing about the Professor Dover, really, as if loosing his primary specimens was in his plans. The smile upon his face was alarming as he discovered the carnage. His precious Sephiroth lay lifeless on the floor, covered with Geostigma and struggling to breathe beside a headless assistant while Cloud seemed to have suffered several injuries during the attack. Adjusting his glasses, he made a few steps in the holding cell, observing the pads monitoring their condition.

«Good, very good!» he said, nodding to himself, «Finns!»

«Y-yes Professor… ugh…»

«Stop fussing about and tell Klaus to monitor the test subjects closely. Jani, specimen 1 seems to have difficulties keeping his own temperature stable. Place him into a regulated warm chamber. As for specimen 2, see to the threatening injuries and place him under observation. I believe the transfer will begin shortly for this one.»

«What about specimen 3?» Finns dared to ask, but he immediately regretted his decision.

There was a sort silence as Dover looked up, seemingly in a deep reflection. His hands went into his pockets to retrieve a small vial containing a bluish-grey liquid. Finns was more than surprised when Dover placed it between his very eyes, closing the distance between them so he could see his own terrified face in the reflection of the Professor's goggles.

«I shall give you the light, Finns, as your work here has been appreciable at the least. It seems that specimen 3, Vincent Valentine, never had the chance to be host to JENOVA. As for specimen 1, 3 has a high ratio of transmitting cells. Tainted Mako energy activated those cells, making them shift into receiving-transmitting cells, and thus making his body a good host. Specimen 2, while under Hojo's care, was given a higher ratio of receiving cells and this is why JENOVA was able to reach him by using Sephiroth's body as an emitter.

This shifting pattern was first observed by Professor Gast, but he dismissed it as he believed it to be part of the cell division process. Hojo discovered that the JENOVA organism contained two sorts of cells: blue and grey. Blue cells have their core expanded, near the exterior membrane with small, tentacle-like treads reaching out to the other cells. They are the weakest of the two sorts but, when placed near a human or animal tissues, the treads invade nearby cells, immediately and quite aggressively. The 'host' tissue is then assimilated quickly, turning a light grey colour and used as nutritive source as the initial cell divide and reproduce. Then, a most unique process occurs; the newly born cells begin to vibrate in unison with each other, attracting other inactive nearby JENOVA cells, and the cycle begins anew. On a larger scale, those transmitting cells can 'call' other hosts, as Professor Hojo witnessed during the failed Reunion. However, if the host is too weak, the tissues aren't assimilated, but they are destroyed, along with the JENOVA cells, meaning the death of the specimen.

The transmitting cells are weak, but powerful and aggressive. The grey one are stronger, but of lesser power. Those are the one that usually protect the transmitting cell, their core is small, far off the exterior membrane and the tentacle are reaching in. Coupled to the transmitting cell, they become a powerful emitting-transmitting entity that can have an immediate knowledge of any other host who is vibrating nearby. Professor Hojo made a good work on isolating the function of both cells with his experiments. When placed near host tissues, the grey cells allow the fight to occur, and when the body stops, thinking the cell is dead, it begins to reproduce, divide and isolate every cell from one another. This as an after effect quite interesting; the subject become stronger, the healing process is accelerated and the senses are honed to a certain degree. Then again, if the body fights back but is not fit for receiving the cells, a chemical reaction occurs, corrupting the hosting cells after the initial fight and death is inevitable, along with a terrible mutation.

The inoculation of only receiving or transmitting cell, however, has a terrible drawback: the subject, unable to find completion as his body seems to be vibrating in the transmitting or the receiving way, become mentally unstable and destructive, as Kadaj, Yazoo and Loz proved to be. To create a stable, durable subject with JENOVA cells, you have to give him the good ration of blue-grey cells and allow him to vibrate in a unique way so he can receive only his own transmissions, making him independent.

So, my dear Finn, as for Mister Valentine, soon the transfer will begin for him too. When the cells we inoculated to the test subjects will activate, all I will have to do is press that button here, releasing the tainted Mako held in his shoulder monitor to revert him into a receiving host, meaning a host suffering from Geostigma. Specimen 1 and 2, however will be graced with a Mako shower, giving them the transmitting quality. And transmit they will, trust me. Since we re-activated their cells in the same way, 1,2 and 3 vibrate, emit and transmit on the same level. Mister Valentine will come back crawling in no time.»

Just then a door opened and an assistant came running into the holding cell. Out of breath.

«Sir! Sir, half of the children are dead, but S2,S5, S8, C1 and C12 start to show signs of transfer!»

«What about the V ones, Klaus?» Dover asked, without even looking at him, eyes still locked with Finn

«Nothing for now, V1 to V9 are all alive, but no sign of transfer yet.»

«As I said, Finn… Patience is the key.»

End of Deadly Games

Author's notes

See you in next chapter: Masters and Puppets


End file.
